Fire, water, and Steel
by Alcatraz454
Summary: The Lone wanderer has just returned from Raven Rock and is now in the Citadel. He is gearing up for the assault on the purifier. with the help of the Lyons Pride, Fawkes, Dogmeat, and of course, Liberty Prime.
1. The Big ol' Citadel

He awoke from the deepest of slumbers rubbing his eyes with a strain in both of them. He slept on his back atop of 200 year old bed. Looking up he saw a rooting grey tattered ceiling with grey tattered wall and a half blown away door. He checked his pipboy 3000, had slept for about 1.5 hours. The Lone Wanderer was in the citadel hearing the heavily armored brotherhood soldiers through the narrow hallways in the outer area of the laboratory. Memories slowly came back to him.

1.5 hours before

He had just about crawled back to the citadel just before he did he told Fawkes and dogmeat to wait just outside the citadel. The Paladin outside, the one who refused to let Doctor Li into the citadel, saw the wanderer and helped him to medical. The wanderer had multiple lacerations across his body some by his face and neck, others on his chest and limbs. His combat armor was just about worthless with a severe amount of plasma and laser burns on it, bullet grazers on his armored shoulder and shrapnel stuck to his chest. Somehow he wasn't limping, but he Paladin helped him into the medical room with sawbones. Elder Lyons and Sentinel Lyons was there as well. They both looked worried because it had appeared the wanderer had just walked through hell. But to their amazement he was cool, calm, and collective. He wasn't scared, and it appeared though fear wasn't a factor for this young man. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency?" Sawbones had asked Sentinel Lyons. Sentinel reported back. "He has multiple lacerations, shrapnel, laser and plasma burns." Sawbones motioned to the wanderer but he was politely interrupted. "Listen Sawbones, can you give me the supplies you would use, please? I'll take care of myself if you don't mind?" Both the Elder and the Sentinel just stared at him. The wanderer answered their curious look. "If there was one thing my father taught me it was proper medicine. I am just as good of a doctor as he was." The wanderer started self-operating upon himself using bandages and stiches first.

Elder Lyons was the first to ask. "What happened to you? Do you have the G.E.C.K.?" The wanderer hesitated to answer his question. "I made it to vault 87 and overheard a conversation between two of the mutants. They use vault 87 as a breeding ground. They capture there victims and haul them to the vault. They use the FEV virus or the green goop to turn humans into super mutants." The elder just stood there dumb founded. "I met a friendly super mutant named Fawkes he just outside the citadel with my dog dogmeat, don't shoot him he is an ally, he helped me get the G.E.C.K." The sentinel quickly asked. "So you have it?" The wanderer looked her into her deep blue eyes with his light hazel ones, the wanderer was Caucasian with dark brown hair, and it was in a Ponadour style with a goatee. He was taller than the average person but had clearly build a ton of muscle mass since he left the vault, going from tall and scrawny to tall and brawny. "No, I was walking out of one of the chambers and the enclave captured me, they hauled me off to raven rock where I was interrogated by Colonel Autumn. I escaped fighting just about everything in the enclave base and I managed to blow it up. But they are installing the G.E.C.K now, but they don't know the code. Here is the FEV virus President Eden wanted me to take, he was a super computer. Which I used to blow up raven rock." He handed the FEV virus to the elder. By this time all of his wounds were attended to. Sentinel looked to the wanderer. "You're a damn good medic, we need someone like you in the pride. Thank you Sentinel."

She then turned her attention to her father. "Elder Lyons, we can assemble the pride in 15 minutes." The wanderer stop listening after that because Rothschild had stepped in. Rothschild asked him what happened and the wanderer filled him in. Rothschild than made an interesting comment. "Lyons is going to want to use the Robot. How long will that take Rothschild? Around two hours. Good this gives me time to rest before I set out. You're not going out there with the pride are you? I have to, my father gave his life, and it's only fitting me, his only child should save his life's work." Rothschild gave an agreeing nod to the wanderer. The elder approached the scribe. And like Rothschild predicted Lyons asked for the Robot. Both elder and scribed walked out towards the robot. The wanderer smiled.

Sarah Sat next to him on the bed he was getting ready to move. "You don't have to go, you're in pretty bad shape." She was definitely concerned but there was a hint of compassion in her voice. But it was well hidden. He looked up to her. "Sarah…I have to, he sacrificed himself, and if I didn't go it would insult his memory and his sacrifice. Well can I set you up with some power armor so you don't die? I'd much appreciate that, but… not to be rude, I need as much sleep as I can get before we set out to the purifier. Oh! Okay I'll get you some armor from the armory and put it at the end of the bed when you're ready you can put it on. I'll be in one of the beds in the laboratory." And she left. He knew she was caught off guard and she didn't want to leave. He wasn't official with her like everyone else. He talked to her as Sarah not Sentinel. Though he called her Sentinel in front of her father. And then he found one of the beds in the laboratory and fell into an uneasy slumber. Than he awoke hour and a half later to see a set of new power armor at the end of the bed.


	2. Priest and the Doctor

The wanderer awoke to a set of used power armor, it was old and all the brotherhood could spare at that moment. He picked it up and realized it was heavier than he innately perceived. He tried to put it on but it was so complex. He looked confused and Paladin Glade was sent to see if the wanderer was up and ready. As soon as he walked in he realized that the wanderer had never wore power armor before because he was struggling with the pants still and fell over on to his back looking at the Paladin. "Hey wanderer! Need help?" The wanderer looked to see the Paladin laughing, slightly embarrassed but he clearly need the help. "If you could manage and not keep laughing at me, I would greatly appreciate that." Glade extended the arm and helped the wanderer up. He instructed him and how to put the T-45d power armor on properly.

About ten minutes later Sarah walked in angry wondering what is taking so long. She barged in the half broken door and stormed in boots pounding. She turned ready to scream as she inhaled air but before she could scream she saw Glade with a rep paint brush. She than saw the wanderer in the power Armor covered in red crosses. One on the chest and back, and two others on his shoulders. "Look sentinel! We have our selves a new medic!" Presenting the wanderer as a new toy with his arms out. The wanderer just hit himself in the head, well his helmet he was still not used to the helmet or armor but he didn't predict the armor to increase his strength and fell over. Both Glade and Sarah started laughing as the wanderer slowly got up. "How you feeling champ?" As Glade again helped him up. Sarah patted him up on his back. "Don't know your own strength Hercules?" "Lord protect me from these hyenas." As the wanderer kneeled and started to pray. Both Glade and Sarah were in shock. Sarah was about to say something but Glade motioned her to stop. She looked at Glade perplexed. When the wanderer was finished he stood up. Glade decided to ask first. "I didn't know you prayed or the religious type religious wanderer. I was a Chaplin in the vault for 3 years. Everyone called me Father, even my Father James called me Father!" Everyone thought I would be a doctor like my father but the G.O.A.T. thought otherwise." Sarah chimed in. "What the hell is the G.O.A.T.?" The wanderer turned to the both of them. "At age 16, every Vault 101 resident takes the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test, or G.O.A.T., which helps determine job placement. When my teacher Mr. Brotch found out my results he said something I'll never forget. "They say the G.O.A.T never lies. According to this, you're slated to be the next vault ... Chaplain. God help us all." They all started laughing. "You could be the brotherhood field medic and our holy man. We haven't had a good medic in a long time and we never had a priest before. The brotherhood could use your morals and prayers to uplift there moral. Would you want that wanderer?" Sarah patiently waited for his response. "My child I would greatly appreciate it. Would you like me to pray with pride and give them the soldier's blessing?" Sarah looked at him funny. "Yes but, you may be a priest but you still have to kill muties and never call me a child… ever! The wanderer started to laugh. "Don't worry Sarah I only said that to annoy you. And I didn't get this far in the wasteland by being a Priest, bullets sure did help though." All of them laugh together. "Sarah get the pride together I will start the prayer shortly. "

The Pride gathered as Sarah order them to. She informed them what was going on some objected to a priest and the prayer but other just nodded in approval. The wanderer approached them with his helmet in hand. "Lyons pride!" He had yelled to get their attention but it was soft and full of compassion. I know some of you don't agree with Religion but hear this blessing before you choose to be without it. Almighty God. We stand before you in supplication, Asking Your Divine mercy and protection, to envelop with your invincible armor, our loved ones in all branches of the service. Give them courage and strength. Against all enemies, both spiritual and physical, and hasten their safe journey, back to their homes and families. If it be Your Holy Will that they be gathered to your bosom, with the eternal vanguard of the saints, let their journey to your everlasting arms be swift and painless, where they may stand in honor and glory, praising You for all eternity. Amen." To his surprise everyone said amen.

He put his power armor helmet on and the robot was sent topside. Everyone else ran upstairs to the bailey. When he made it topside he saw the robot being hauled over the citadel walls. The crane operator hit the wall. Idiot the wanderer thought to himself. He stepped outside to see the final battle. Fawkes walked up to him with Dogmeat next to him. "Ready my friend?" Fawkes grunted. The wanderer didn't say anything for. Then he simply said. "Let's go." The robot marched across the bridge with the pride acting as fire support. Lyons throwing orders, Vargas giving her support, and the wanderer dealing with the wounds and supporting everyone else with their specialty. After all he excelled in science and medicine, but he did have a knack with everything else. He was a bright young man whose intelligence rivaled Doctor Li. He was pretty strong as well, his endurance was that of a bull, he had above average a perception and was also pretty agile too. But if there was one thing he lacked, it was luck. And then he took a stray bullet from one of Enclaves mini guns to one of the armors weak points. Luck was something he just didn't have. He grabbed one of the spare stimpacks and injected it in. He is back in action.

Normally the brotherhood would be at a standstill with the enclave, but with liberty prime charging forward the enclave were no more than mole rats to him. The Pride was close behind him killing all who were left behind the destructive path of liberty prime. Surprisingly the wounds were minimal so the wanderer was real job of medic was pushed aside to being pure support to the pride, he was doing a good job. Going from different soldier to help support them when they needed it. Getting to the Jefferson memorial was quite easy.


	3. Alpha and Omega

They made it the memorial picking off any enclave left. They took a second to regroup. Sarah stated giving orders. "Gallows, Vargas, Kodiak, Glade and wanderer, Fawkes and… Dogmeat on me! We're heading in, Colvin I want you to sat outside with the robot and make sure no one comes inside behind us." With that they headed in. They stormed in like any Special Forces team would, they were fast coordinated and accurate. Shooting enclave soldiers with skill. Soon all the rooms were clear Sarah signaled that the pride should hold. She pointed at the wanderer and signaled he and she would breach into to the rotunda. The wanderer stepped in followed by Sarah, Fawkes, and Dogmeat.

"You again. I can't say I'm surprised. You and your ilk seem hell-bent on destroying everything our government has worked to achieve. There's nothing to stop me from killing you this time. Let's end this."

Give up Autumn. You lost

I beg to differ. The enclave is the height of its power. Once this facility is operational, the masses will flock to the enclave for fresh clean water, protection, and a plan for the future.

"Raven Rock is gone. Eden checked out. You've got nothing left."

"The American people worth fighting for. The future must be secured. I won't let you stand in the way of that."

"This isn't the way to do it. More fighting will make things worse."

And what would you have me do? Let you have everything I've worked to build? Let you destroy it all?"

"Just walk away. It's not too late."

"And you… You would just let me leave? How can I be sure you won't shoot once I turn my back on you? I suppose it doesn't matter now. Very well. I leave you to your fate."

Sarah then taps the wanderer on the shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd let him just walk away. It's amazing the world hasn't beaten that out of you. You'd just better hope it doesn't come back to bite you. Now let's get this place locked down." The intercom cracked to life.

"Hello? Hello?... Is anyone there? It's Doctor Li. Something's wrong with the purifier… please, someone answer!"

"Doctor Li its Sarah lyons. I'm in the control room, were both here. What's going on?"

"I've been monitoring the equipment remotely, and we have serious problems. The facility has been damaged during the fighting. Some of it accidental; some of it may have been sabotage. There's pressure building up in the holding tanks. It needs to be released now or else the whole facility could explode. To release the pressure you're going to have to turn it the purifier on. Do you understand me? It has to be turned on NOW. If I'm reading this right. I'm afraid there are lethal levels of radiation inside the chamber. I'm sorry. I sorry. I wish there were some other way, but there's just no time. It has to be done now or the damage will be catastrophic."

Sarah after hearing the demoralizing news turn to the wanderer who had removed his power armor helmet.

"Well so much for celebrating. One of us is going to have to go in there and turn the damned thing on. And whoever it isn't coming back out. Not exactly how imagined going out, you know? So, what should we do? Draw straws?"

"I'll do it. I'll start the purifier."

"You're going to have to be quick about it. If the radiation is bad enough, you won't have much time. I won't forget what you've done here. No one will. Thank you."

"I need to say goodbye to Fawkes and Dogmeat first than you."

"Fawkes I need you too…"

"I'm sorry, my companion, but no. We all have our own destinies, and yours culminates here. I would not rob you of that."

"Thank you Fawkes but no. I need you to stay with Sarah and take care of Dogmeat. Goodbye friend."

The wanderer turned to Dogmeat. "I think it's time for us to say goodbye, old buddy. Take care of yourself, okay?" Dogmeat whines in response.

"Sarah I need to say something to you something important."

"What is it, you don't have much time!"

"I know so fuck it."

The wanderer pulls Sarah in close, arms on her waist. He looks deep in her eyes than he kisses her. It was sweet and she was surprised. She enjoyed it and kissed him back. It was romantic given the situation. The wanderer took a step back. His eyes were full of sadness. But he smiled and whispered to himself "At least I won't die completely innocent." He looked up. Sarah had heard him but she wasn't mad. He went up to her and whispered something into her ear. "Who is that?" Sarah looked completely confused. "That's my name, goodbye Sarah". Sarah face was stoic but her eyes, her eyes showed a concentration of melancholy that was behind them.

The wanderer entered the chamber. He was scared. He was as scared as the first time he stepped out of the vault. But now he was facing death in the face. But with that realization he felt comfortable. He knew this nightmare was over. All the pain he had felt so many lives he has affected. He felt his story was over. They say on the radio he was The best Last hope for Humanity. He would leave a legacy of good in capital wasteland. And to him besides starting the purifier, that's all that mattered. He turned and saw Sarah. Her hand pressed against the glass barrier. There was a single tear running down her face, he smiled at her. She then smiled back. He turned and stepped forward to the console number pad. Pressing 2-1-6 while reciting His mother's favorite Bible Passage. "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." He then pressed enter. Power started surging and the wanderer started to stumble. He saw the water circulating. It was clean. He and his Father did it. One last smile streaked across his face before falling and his eyes closing. Accepting death for all it was.


End file.
